Semiconductor devices having a chip scale package (CSP) structure are typically manufactured such that after the manufacturing process has been accomplished, a finished wafer is singulated as individual semiconductor chips. In recent years, a flip chip semiconductor device has been developed as a semiconductor having a CSP structure. A flip chip semiconductor device is manufactured by forming a conductive bump having a predetermined height on a bond pad of a semiconductor die, and may be electrically connected to an external device like a printed circuit board through the conductive bump.
However, contact portions between distal ends of a conductive bump and a semiconductor die is vulnerable to external forces. Thus, the conductive bump may be subject to considerable stresses. In such a case, electrical and mechanical properties of the flip chip semiconductor device may deteriorate.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a system and method to overcome the above problem.